I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to direct injection internal combustion engines and, more particularly, a fuel system for a direct injection internal combustion engine.
II. Description of Material Art
Direct injection internal combustion engines are becoming increasingly popular in the automotive industry. This increase in popularity results in large part from the fuel economy and engine operating efficiency of direct injection internal combustion engines.
One disadvantage, however, of direct injection internal combustion engines is that such engines require fuel to be delivered to the fuel rail and the fuel injectors at a very high pressure in order to overcome the pressures present in the interior combustion chamber of the engine. In order to achieve these high pressures, a cam driven pump is oftentimes used to pressurize the fuel rail.
Such fuel pumps, however, can cause the fuel rail to vibrate due to the high pressure pulsations produced by the cam driven fuel pump. These vibrations, furthermore, may result in undesirable engine noise, particularly where metallic parts of the fuel system contact and vibrate against other metallic components of the engine or fuel system.